A Series of Angst
by Adolesent Youko
Summary: well...it all started when we had writers block. one-shots seemed like a good solution. then they turned to angst oneshots...and so forth. now we have a oneshot for each character. PG-13 for people commiting suicide and such. (if you wanna know about the
1. Hiei

Reign: hello!!!

Kinaka Capri: greetings from the netherworld!

Reign: this is gonna be fun. i love writing angst

Kinaka Capri: you're just saying that because you wrote this one

Reign: sweat drop well....its both

Hiei: why am i always the one to suffer?

Kinaka Capri: because its fun

Reign: and cause you're sufferable

Kinaka Capri: raises eyebrow is that a word?

Reign:shrugs anyways....on with the angst! o by the way...for our purposes...Yukina  doesn't know that her brother is a fire youki.

Disclaimer: sadly...we will never own YYH. but we can make them suffer! MUWAHAHAH! cough cough hack wheeze

Hiei 

            '_Damn Ningenkai. Damn Ningen emotions!'_

            Hiei walked down an alleyway, kicking an empty can. He followed it as it rolled towards the wall. Hiei leaned his head against the cool bricks. He started to pound the bricks as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

            '_Yukina. My own sister!'_

            Hiei smashed his head against the wall, causing his Jagan to sear. He turned his back to the offending wall and slid to the floor. As he tried to ease the pain in his head, the pain in his heart was unbearable as he remembered the events of the night flashed in his memory.

flashback

            "Yukina" started Hiei nervously. "When I left for Makai five years ago, you asked me to look for your brother. Do you still want to find him?"

            Yukina's eager eyes looked up at him and nodded.

            Hiei took a deep breath. "I am your brother."

            The eagerness faded from Yukina's eyes as they were filled with disappointment. "I don't understand. My brother is my twin, an ice apparition."

            Hiei shook his head. "I was banished from the ice world because I was a fire youki." Hiei paused and reached into his cloak pulling out the Hirui gem that hung around his neck. "You said that your brother would have a Hirui gem, and I have it."

            Yukina took a step back. "That can't be true. You're lying. You killed my brother and stole his gem!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

            "No I didn't." said Hiei. He took a step towards her, his eyes filled with sadness.

            "Get away from me, monster!" yelled Yukina as she turned and ran.

end flashback

            Hot tears stained Hiei's cheeks. He sat against the cold brick wall, cold as her response had been.

            _'Yukina was my only reason for living and breathing. Without hope that she might accept me as her brother, I might as well be dead.'_

            Hiei's eyes widened. Death. That might be his only escape from the place that his sisters cold-heartedness had banished him to.

            Coming out of his trance, Hiei found his hand placed on the hilt of his katana.

Hiei had never taken the easy way out before.

He slowly unsheathed the blade.

But now in his sorrow, there was no hard way out.

Hiei held the katana to his wrist. Before any second thoughts crossed his mind, he pulled the blade across his wrist. The katana fell to the ground with a clatter as warm blood gushed from Hiei's wrist. He clutched the wound, blood squeezing through his fingers. After a minute or so of bleeding, Hiei's eyes began to feel heavy. He slipped to the side, his head hitting the ground hard.

_'So this is the easy way out.'_ were Hiei's last thoughts before he was taken by darkness forever.

Kinaka Capri: i worry about you sometimes.

Reign: what?!

Kinaka Capri: rolls eyes hoped you liked it!

Reign: reviews are appriciated. but please keep the flamers to a minimum

Kinaka Capri: we...or Reign...apoligizes for any and all spelling and grammer mistakes.

Reign: thank you and good night!


	2. Yusuke

Reign: we're baaaaaaccccccck!

Kinaka Capri: well we weren't gone that long, now were we?

Reign: i'm just going to ignore you now

Kinaka Capri: well...anyways...here's numero dos of our little series.

Yusuke: i'm not ready to go!!

Reign: oh shut up you big baby!!

Disclaimer: we have tried to own YYH, but failed miserably. so it's not ours.

Yusuke 

            "Yusuke, I have a new mission for you that will require your full attention for the next year." stated Koenma flatly.

            "A YEAR?!" screamed Yusuke as he grabbed the teen demi-god by the collar. "I CAN'T JUST PICK UP AND LEAVE KEIKO FOR A YEAR! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? LEAVE HER WHEN SHE'S ONLY THREE MONTHS AWAY FROM GIVING BIRTH?!"

            "Yusuke, calm down." Koenma tried to free himself trim the angry youki. "I had no choice. You are the only candidate for the job."

            "Not anymore!" Yusuke shoved Koenma away. "You'd better find another 'candidate', pacifier breath, 'cause I quit!'

            "You can't quit." said Koenma as he fixed his shirt. "If you don't take this assignment, I can have you killed."

            Yusuke glanced at Koenma.

            "It's your choice, Yusuke. You can go on this mission, keep your life, and see Keiko and your child in a year, or you can reject, die, and never see them again."

            Yusuke glared at Koenma and stormed out of the room.

            _'How am I going to explain this to Keiko' _ worried Yusuke as he approached the front door of his house. '_The last time I was gone for even remotely that long was when I was in Makai five years ago.'_ Yusuke opened the door and was greeted by the sound of food sizzling in a frying pan and the smell of Keiko's cooking.

            Yusuke slowly walked into the kitchen. Keiko's back was turned to him. He sat down at the table and set his head in his hands.

            "So how long is the mission this time?" asked Keiko with her back still turned to him.

            Yusuke sighed. "Keiko, please understand that I had no choice. I had to accept this mission."

            Keiko stiffened and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "How long to you have to leave for, Yusuke?"

            Yusuke looked into Keiko's angry eyes. A small kick from her bulging stomach caused a pain in his heart. "Koenma's sending me away for a year."

            Keiko's expression was as cold as stone. "A year?" She sub-consciously placed a hand on her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child as she began to fume. "Why did you have to take this assignment?"  
            "Koenma could have me killed if I didn't take this mission."

            Keiko began to redden. "How am I supposed to raise a child by myself for nine months? How am I supposed to go through another three months of pregnancy by myself?"

            "Keiko. I had no choice!" pleaded Yusuke.

            "And what choice to I have?" yelled Keiko.

            Yusuke's sorrowful eyes pleaded with her angry ones. "Keiko, please."

             Keiko reached to her left hand and pulled off the diamond ring that adorned her third finger. She threw is onto the table, where is landed near where Yusuke's hands were set on the table.

            Yusuke's trembling hands picked up the ring as tears filled his eyes. "Keiko." he pleaded.

            Keiko turned her back to him and continued cooking. "I don't know a Yusuke Urameshi."

            A tear fell down Yusuke's cheeks as he slowly pushed the chair back and sorrowfully walked to the front door.

            Yusuke walked aimlessly down the street, holding the ring in his pocket. '_Why can't she understand that I had no choice?'_

            Yusuke looked around, finding that his feet had led him to the portal to Reikai. He held Keiko's ring in his pocked as he stared at the doorknob.           

            _'Keiko's rejected me, so I might as well take the damn mission.'_

            Yusuke reached for the doorknob and turned the handle. As he walked through the door, the engagement ring fell to the ground with a clatter.

Reign: Koenma was a real dick in this...and Keiko was a real bitch.

Kinaka Capri: o well. it makes for good angst

Yusuke: at least im not dead like Hiei.

Reign: welp...that's all for now

Kinaka Capri: ciaoness!


End file.
